Telmarine Army (Narnia)
The Telmarine Army was the armed forces of the Telmarine-Narnians. The Army consisted of only humans. The army was known during the Middle-Age to use crossbows, horses, spears, swords, and trebuchets. The army was founded by Caspian I (Narnia) when he invaded the Kingdom of Narnia, They also captured the Lone Islands, and Galma. History The Telmarine-Narnian-Old Narnian War The army was founded by Caspian I when he invaded the Kingdom of Narnia, They also captured the Lone Islands, and Galma. During the age when King Miraz was the King of Telmar, he expanded the Telmarine Army to it becomes extremely powerful and the largest army ever created during the Middle-Age, over 120,000 men. Narnia was once again invaded by the armed forces of Telmar under Miraz's banner, starting a war that would last for over ten years. More and more troops was sent from all colonies of the Calormene Empire to the battlefield. During the Second Siege of Cair Paravel, over 120,000 men fought the 50,000 men strong Old Narnian Army, the armed forces of the Narnian Empire, the world's only superpower. During the battle, over 40,000 Telmarine soldiers died when they fought the armed forces of the Narnian Empire and the castle was never conquered. Over 10,000 Old Narnians died during the siege, but the Narnian Empire destroyed the Telmarine Army, killing another 20,000 Telmarine soldiers. The powerful Old Narnian Navy, the navy of the Narnian Empire fought the Telmarine Navy and sank many Telmarine warships, sent ships carrying reinforcements and joined the Old Narnian Army for the planned invasion of the Calormene Empire. The Narnian Empire sent an vast army of over 85,000 Old Narnians to invade the Kingdom of Telmar. The Telmarine fortress Miraz's Castle was under siege, defended by over 10,000 Telmarine soldiers. The first wave of 20,000 Old Narnians attacked the fortress and sent its archers, killing over 700 Telmarine soldiers with its arrows. The siege lasted for two years, but the Old Narnian Army couldn't take the fortress, and the Narnian Empire withdrew its troops from the badly damaged fortress with over 50,000 Old Narnians dead under the siege. A second wave of Old Narnians, over 15,000, invaded Telmar from the east, destroying the heart of the Telmarine armed forces and they were forced to retreat to the Castle of Caspian, the last free stronghold in Telmar. Over 35,000 heavily armed Telmarine soldiers were sent to defend the stronghold. Most of the Old Narnians in the Old Narnian Army, over 50,000, was sent in a third wave to destroy the last standing Telmarine forces. From the rebuilt Old Narnian fortress of Cair Paravel, the capital of the Narnian Empire, King Caspian X ordered an reinforcement army of 30,000 Old Narnians under leading of King Peter of Narnia, Caspian X:s second in command, to be sent to join the 80,000 Old Narnians based in Telmar, strengthens the armies of Narnia to over 110,000 Old Narnians. The Second Battle of Beruna was fought between the Old Narnian Army under leading of King Peter of Narnia and King Caspian X with 7,500 elite Old Narnians, and the Telmarine Army under leading of King Miraz with 15,000 Telmarine soldiers. Category:Telmarine armed forces (Narnia)